Special Relationship
by indigovioletstargazer
Summary: Anglo-American relations are strained when Carrie Mathison has to work with James Bond... and Q has knowledge of Peter Quinn's secret past.
1. The meeting

**Special Relationship**

**...**

"Who are those people?" Carrie squinted at the two unfamiliar silhouettes hunched over documents in Saul's office.

"Brits, I think," Virgil shrugged nonchalantly, "Saul seems pretty pissed off that they're here."

"British Secret Service." Saul's baritone from behind made Carrie and Virgil jump. "A token gesture from our allies to support the CIA in it's time of need."

"I suppose we _are_ short staffed after the bombing at Walden's Memorial," Virgil glanced down the empty corridor. "A few extra spies might be useful round here."

"As acting Director, I'll decide what resources I need," growled Saul. "I certainly don't need two arrogant fuckwits telling me how to do my job."

"Who's an arrogant fuckwit?" Quinn appeared and glowered at their gossiping huddle.

"You are," grinned Carrie. "Paranoid too."

"Fuck you, Mathison," Quinn dug his nails into his palms.

"Ladies, ladies!" Virgil placated them. "We're all on the same side here."

"She started it..." Quinn turned to Saul and inclined his head. "Who are the guys in your office?"

Saul sighed, rubbing his brow. "About time I introduced you all..."

...

"Bond." The amused, blue eyes immediately impaled Carrie mercilessly. "James Bond."

"I'm... ummm..." Carrie swallowed dryly as his strong hand engulfed her own and squeezed firmly. Her eyes flitted from pectorals to biceps straining underneath starchy white cotton. "Mathison..." she gulped for air.

Bond raised an inquiring eyebrow, whilst Quinn looked away, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Carrie Mathison!" Carrie regained her composure enough to toss her blonde locks. "Case Officer." She turned from his unsettling gaze and regarded Bond's thin, pale companion.

"Q." The dark-haired boy, adjusted his spectacles and proffered elegant fingers in Carrie's direction.

"Just Q?" Carrie eyed his brown cardigan curiously.

"Quartermaster," Q smirked and turned his attention to Quinn. "Peter Quinn, I presume?"

Quinn fidgeted, edgier than usual and gave a sharp nod in response. He mumbled his excuses to leave.

"What got into Quinn?" mused Virgil.

Bond smiled knowingly, "It's a small world."

...

_Thanks for reading! Please review if you're interested in me continuing with this Homeland/Bond story! I'll be happy to oblige!_


	2. An American Tourist

**AN AMERICAN TOURIST**

**...**

**Later that day**

Sorry we're late," Carrie mumbled as she tiptoed into the conference room, smoothing her blouse and deliberately avoiding eye contact with her curious colleagues. "I was just briefing Bond about... erm... ummm... Majid Javadi."

James Bond sauntered in behind her, "Consider me well and truly briefed." He adjusted his belt a fraction and smirked at a glowering Peter Quinn.

Saul raised his eyes heavenwards as Carrie bit her lip and turned, eyelashes flickering at Bond.

Q curled the sleeve of his brown woollen cardigan and smiled at his wristwatch. He scribbled numbers on his notepad, then winked at Bond who nodded in return.

"Well, now that we're all here," Saul began. "Perhaps Q can tell us a bit more about the Large Hadron Collider at CERN and why Javadi's people might be interested it."

"Yes, of course," Q reached across for a cable and connected his laptop. His screensaver, a photograph, illuminated the wall-mounted monitor.

Quinn choked on a gulp of water as he looked up at the screen. His eyes bulged, then narrowed angrily at Q.

"The Tower of London," Saul smiled nostalgically. "I remember taking Mira there over twenty years ago."

"Nice castle," Carrie grinned at Q. "Is that where the Queen lives?"

"Hardly. Religious propagandists popularised the Tower as a place of torture and death. Yet only seven people were actually executed there." Q's eyes flitted to Quinn. "Well, that was the true until the executions of twelve men for espionage during the first and second World Wars."

"Get on with it Q," Bond frowned, "Enough of the British history lesson and let's hear about CERN."

Q ignored his colleague. "The first of the German spies to be executed was a naval officer who'd attempted to pass himself off as an American tourist."

"An _American tourist_ executed at the Tower of London, eh?" Bond grinned darkly as he eyeballed Quinn. "Sounds familiar."

Carrie and Saul exchanged confused glances, both noticing how Quinn had flinched and paled.

"Anyway to CERN in Geneva," A small victory gleamed in Q's eyes. "_Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire _operates the world's largest particle physics laboratory providing the accelerators and infrastructure for high-energy physics research."

"What's this got to do with Javadi?" Carrie twirled her green pen impatiently.

"The main site has a computer centre with data-processing facilities," Q's eyes misted nostalgically as if he was talking about a favourite holiday resort. "Data analysis..."

"Javadi is paying at least three people inside CERN's computer centre." Saul got directly to the point. "It came to light from Fara's analysis of his most recent financial transactions."

"Nuclear physics research?" Carrie pondered. "Weapons development? I thought Tehran's programme was on hold whilst negotiations were ongoing for dismantling stocks of enriched uranium? I thought Javadi had influenced those discussions?"

"He did," Saul agreed. "CERN does pure physics research, not development of military technologies."

"What the fuck is Javadi up to?" Quinn rubbed his chin.

"CERN's computer centre has access to the world's biggest Grid computing network, combining more than two hundred thousand computers." Q swooned slightly. "It allows them to analyse millions of gigabytes of data and collaborate around the world as if they are single system."

"Do you think Javadi's men are hacking the grid network?" asked Saul. "Or trying to screw up the Large Hadron Collider? Their own version of Stuxnet?"

"Stucks what?" asked Quinn.

"It's a virus that subverts industrial control systems. It infected Iran's nuclear facilities," Q explained with a blush, possibly personal pride. "The Iranians suspect it was state sponsored attack."

"So what's Javadi doing? Spreading a revenge virus?" asked Quinn. "I thought he's supposed to be working for us now?"

"We'll find out," Q's knuckles whitened with determination. "From inside CERN, Javadi's guys can access worldwide digital resources, including the scientist's mobile devices like smartphones."

"Why don't we just ask him exactly what he's doing?" Carrie frowned. "Javadi's been co-operative so far hasn't he?"

"I suggest we cover all angles." Saul was deep in thought. "Q and Quinn you fly to Geneva, get into CERN. Find Javadi's guys. Pretend you're a pair of computer geeks or something."

"I know nothing about computers," Quinn shrugged uncertainly.

"Don't worry," Q smiled eagerly, adjusting his glasses. "I know enough for both of us. You just focus on being socially awkward."

"Yeah," smirked Carrie. "Just be yourself."

Quinn glared at her, before turning to Saul. "What about Carrie and Bond?"

"They can fly to Tehran, be ready to question Javadi directly." Saul growled. "Or neutralise him if he's really been fucking with me."

Bond stared indulgently at Carrie. "So my dear, shall we be travellers or tourists?"

"What's the difference?" Carrie shivered under his seductive gaze.

"Travellers see whatever they see." Bond smiled knowingly. "_Tourists_ only see what they've come to see. Isn't that right, Quinn?"

"Fuck off Bond!" growled Quinn, his chair scraping loudly as he stood up and left abruptly for the second time that day.


End file.
